I'm In Charge Now
by screammealullaby
Summary: France is put under Prussia's control after he loses the Franco-Prussian war, what kind of a boss will Prussia be?


_**Real history! Don't review about inaccurate info if there is any! A**__** lot of the sites I used said different things so I used information reassured by at least 2 different places. Anyway, based around the Franco-Prussian war, the first part is a little backstory but dialogue does start so please read on! Even if you find the first part boring! Danke ^,^**_

**July 19, 1870**; Thus marks the official beginning of the Franco-Prussian war.

Everyone saw it coming after the Austro-Prussian war that just four years before when Prussia defeated Austria. It was only a matter of time before war sparked between France and Prussia; politically they both _needed _a war. While France's boss wanted time for army reforms and Prussia needed time for German unity, the war's beginning was at a stand still in time, keeping everyone involved holding their breath. This war was in fact, inevitable.

In 1869, The Spanish throne, which had been vacant for nearly a year, was offered to one who was the nephew of Prussia's boss. Having both Spain and Prussia's bosses against France was surely going to start a war. Unfortunately for France, his higher ups thought Denmark and Austria would help him if war broke out but there wasn't an official alliance between them. In turn they refused to intervene in lack of confidence in France. July 20th, Austria declared his neutrality. "Roderich! I thought we were friends! He's a common enemy, do you not remember the way he defeated _you?_"

"I'm sorry Francis, but his army, though I hate to admit, is stronger than yours. If he beat me he'll easily beat you." Austria pushed his glasses up and gave France a condescending look. No help from Austria then.

After the slight back story, we return to the war itself. After a reworded telegram, France declared war on Prussia on July 19, 1870...

**September 2****nd****, 1970. **"Francis, why would you challenge someone as awesome as me? You don't stand a chance!" Prussia laughed at the head of the battle.

"Imbécile!" France bit venomously. "Perish the thought of winning my dear friend! I won't back down!"

"Who talks like that? Uncool! Anyway, you don't have to! It'll be more fun beating the crap out of you! Kesesese~" He laughed again and the Frenchman's face tightened into a glare.

France would lose this battle.

**September 19th, 1870. **Began the siege on Paris, one of the more deciding battles. Both armies at the ready they would fight until January. On January 18th, a new emperor was named for to be Germany's boss. France knew his defeat.

**February 17****th****, 1871.** German troops, with the snide Prussia leading the way proudly in his uniform, marched at the head of their victory parade. Prussia stole a glance at the broken rendition of France with a devious smirk.

**May 10th, 1871. **This was the date in which the war ended with a treaty between France's and Prussia's bosses.

France waited nervously to see what compromise their bosses would come up with. France had lost the war, and he was pissed at the cocky Prussia. How _dare_ he humiliate and mock him in such a way.

Prussia on the other hand sat lazily in a chair outside of the conference room where their bosses were discussing, across from France. His eyes were closed, legs stretched out in front of him with his arms crossed. Most obvious of all though, he had a smart ass simper on his face, almost as if he were trying not to laugh.

"Something funny?" France sounded weak and defeated though there was some spite in his words.

That got him. Prussia began laughing uncontrollably, doubling over in his chair.

"D-damn you!" France stood up, astounded by the display.

"Settle down, Frenchy." His laughter settled and he sat up straight, wiping one of his eyes sarcastically. The smile never left his face and his red eyes finally fluttered open.

France grudgingly fell back into his chair, his own blue eyes burning into the crimson ones with a vicious glare. Prussia raised an eyebrow at him and smiled even wider. "What's that look for?" He addressed the glower gracing France's face.

France composed himself before he snapped, flicking back his hair and deciding to ignore the German. Unfortunately, he wouldn't have it. "Just cause I kicked your ass, _how _many times? No need to act like a girl!" He snickered a little under his breath, further angering the other nation.

"Unacceptable!" The Frenchman barked back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, now I'll have to buy flowers for you and make it better." Prussia giggled sarcastically, relaxing back into his chair and closing his eyes again, his smile never leaving. France stood up again defensively, clenching his fists.

"I said relax!" Prussia's face turned angry. "_Bumsen,_ you're such a drama queen! Can't even take a joke..." He mumbled the last part, allowing his face to relax into comfort. "God damn it, when will they be done? The awesome me doesn't want to keep waiting! I have important stuff to do! Like kick more ass! Or Play with West~"

"Just shut up, you beer guzzling bastard. Don't be so impatient, you have no idea what this is doing to _me_ right now! I'm too beautiful to be punished! I can't afford reparations of war!" France whined over dramatically, tears forming in his eyes.

Prussia rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by the idiot. "Whatever. All I know, is I've got something awesome coming and I can't wait!"

"How could you be so mean! Do you not even care what happens to me?" A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Was that _meant_ to be a stupid question? Of course I don't!" The albino snorted, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"Damn you!" France stormed towards him only to be stopped dead in his tracks as the conference room door swung open. Their bosses stared at them for a moment and France flipped his hair, backing away from the German and taking his seat once again.

"Alright then," France's boss began. "We've come to an agreement about the war reparations. I think you'll both find them fair. France, you'll be under the control of Prussia." Both of their bosses began explaining the rest of the compromise but both Prussia and France stopped listening after the first condition.

France flushed white. '_U-under Prussia's control?' _France thought. His stomach spun at the sick thought. _'Like hell...'_

_'France can be my new lackey! You can't go wrong with a french maid outfit kesesese... West'll be happy about this too! He can finally get his payback! Awesome!' _Prussia snickered lowly at the thoughts.

"Something funny?" His boss raised an eyebrow. Prussia hurriedly shook his head. They were soon after dismissed and Prussia brought France home to his little brother's house. (He _was_ ordered to be under Prussia's control, though France would be directly governed from Berlin, Germany.)

"Wessst!" Prussia hissed as he walked into Germany's house. "I have an awesome surprise!"

"Gilbert, how many times have I told you not to yell at m- hm?" Germany's annoyed face turned confused when he saw a tired, battered France standing reluctantly in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not so good for nothing Luddy!" Prussia laughed. "I'm so awesome, I kicked Francis' ass at war and now, he's under my control! There's some other shit along with it but that's my favorite part." He snickered, nudging the Frenchman.

"And my _least_ favorite." France chimed in, pouting.

"Wow, that's actually pretty good..." Germany looked over his brother and captive. "Well, I'm off to bed then, behave yourself."

"Ludwig!" Italy called from some other room. "Are you coming back?"

"D-damn it Feliciano! I told you to get out of my bed!"

"And you're telling me to behave while you have little Feli in your bed? Shame Luddy! Taking advantage of my little Feli..." Prussia countered at his brother. Germany merely rolled his eyes and went back to his room. Muffled words could be heard but that was all. "Well then, Francis. It looks like it's you. And. Me."

France glared at him. "Why do I have to be here? Why can't I go home and have you I don't know, call me if you need to be an ass?"

"Because! As my new lackey, you're required to be at my call _always._" A devious smile plastered the German's face. "But for tonight, the awesome me will let you go to bed. Guest room is...some...where... And you'll be woken up bright and early! See ya in the morning!" Prussia laughed as he left on his way to his own room. France sighed. This was going to be a long punishment indeed.

He _finally _found the guest room and stripped down to his boxers, falling onto the bed. He was tired from all the fighting and was ready for a good night sleep. He yawned and tied back his blonde hair, rolling onto his stomach. He fell asleep soon after, dreams soon ensuing of the days, weeks, months to come. He wasn't looking forward to it...

"Wake up, lazy ass!" Prussia yelled, shoving France off the bed.

"Damn it you idiot! What the hell?" France glared venomously from the floor, still tangled in half of the bed that had fallen with him.

"Get up! West and Feli have already gone out training, you've got work to do! Up up up!" He sang and the small yellow bird on his head chimed in.

"Alright alright!" France stood, stretching with a tired yawn.

"How perfect! You're already ready to get dressed!" Prussia sang, seeing how he was scantily clad.

"But I don't have a change of-"

"Never mind that!" The albino interrupted. And then, to France's surprise, he held up the poor poor Frenchman's new 'uniform'. The blonde looked horrified at what was presented in his face.

_A maid outfit._

"No." France said, crossing his arms. "Hell no!" It was black, short and complete with an apron.

"Sorry, but you're under order from our bosses to listen to anything I tell you to do! Kesesese!"

France wanted to protest but dropped his head in defeat. He stared at the albino, horrified and the other stared at him, thoroughly enjoying his humiliation.

_**~K**_

_**Alright, I found a painful lack of FrancexPrussia stories on FF so I'm doing this, based after the Franco-Prussian war whilst France was under Prussia control (duh). I loved the idea of it, especially considering they're 2/3 of the Bad Friend's trio =) And even Spain is mentioned to have been forced to side with Prussia, so they all end up on the same side xD Anyway, don't be harsh if any info is wrong, a lot of the sites I used said different things so I used information reassured by at least 2 different places. Next chapter the rating will go up cause I'm a perv ^,^**_


End file.
